


Duet

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess having you with me inspires me."</p>
<p>Hansol didn't know how to reply. "What do you mean inspire...?"</p>
<p>"Our song about admiration and having someone you can't.." Jihoon said. It was a straightforward answer, almost like a confession. "I wrote my lyrics thinking about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

"I need help writing lyrics for our duet." Jihoon says, crumbling a piece of a paper woth discarded lyrics. Hansol looks up from his book. "I want to write a love song, but I never had a girlfriend. This is really difficult."

Hansol closes the book. He's been working with Jihoon for a while, since his guidance counselor thought it'd be a good idea for his musical advances. Not only did he manage to release a fire mixtape; he met someone amazing. He really liked Jihoon. It was just a small crush, he thought. "I can help, hyung." Hansol says with a smile. 

Jihoon sighs, taking a drink from his coffee. "You're a high school kid. What can you possible say about love?" He turned his rolling chair around so they faced each other. Jihoon graduated recently, why should he be talking?

"Hm.." Hansol thinks. "I dunno. How about.. _When I first saw you, my heart stopped. I was unable to make eye contact, nervous that I would mess up._  Um... I just go with.. thoughts and stuff." Thoughts about his meeting with Jihoon. "Um.. we're talking about a girl, right? So...  _Your cute figure made it impossible for me to keep my hands off._ Wait, that isn't too sexual-" 

"Do you have a crush on someone? These lyrics are coming out so naturally. Write it down." Jihoon passed him a paper. " _I get lost in your eyes, a plain but beautiful sea.. your skin is flawless, I want to leave kiss_ - I should shut up now." 

"You must have a crush, too." Hansol teased. He stared at Jihoon's features. " _A breathtaking smile that shows up rarely. Hands that want to be held..._ Do you like it?"

Jihoon smiles. "Yeah. A song about admiration and having someone you can't." He looked into Hansol's eyes for this, as if he was telling him something. Hansol didn't understand it, but he certainly blushed when Jihoon looked away. "We're performing it next week, so we need to hurry." 

The lyric writing process didn't take long. Their sources of inspiration were right in front of each other.

For the next few days they were busy with recording and producing. It was tough for two people. They managed to do it, though, with the help of Joshua Hong's guitar. Jihoon didn't want to ask anyone else for help, since this song would be a surprise for his friends. 

In the recording room, it was just the two of them. Jihoon admired Hansol's way of rapping, but he had to be strict. Every note had to be perfect. "Am I too harsh?" He asked. "I'm sorry." 

"No, no, hyung," Hansol replied. "I get how this is important. Don't worry." He took a drink of water, clearing his throat. "Only one verse to go, right? I'll make sure to finish up quickly so you can get rest." 

That was sweet. Jihoon smiled. "...O-Okay," he felt his heart beat. This kid is so smooth. "Take it from the top, please." Hansol nodded, this time finishing off with perfection. Jihoon sent him home, though Hansol had some words to say.

"Please take care of yourself, hyung. I know this song is important, but your health matters too." Hansol smiled and bowed as he closed the door. Jihoon didn't get to thank him. As always, Hansol was so sweet.. Is it wrong to like someone of the same sex? These thoughts hindered his recording process, though he finished that night, thinking of his inspiration- Hansol himself.

Together they listened to the song. Hansol enjoyed it. Jihoon's voice is beautiful, it's different from the rest. "I like it." Hansol said. "You did a great job." 

"No, no." Jihoon said. "We did a great job. Your lyrics are really great. Your thoughts helped me." There was tension between them. Hansol bit his lip and quietly thanked him, avoiding eye contact. 

"So... we'll be performing it tomorrow, right? I'll see you then." Since they were finished, Hansol found the excuse to go home. Unable to look Jihoon in the eyes was uncomfortable for him. His crush was getting stronger. Avoiding him was a must.

"W-wait, Hansol," Jihoon said with a soft voice that came out cuter than expected. Hansol looked down on him. The shorter male looked away, embarrassed that a high school student was taller than him. "...I don't want to be alone. I don't have anything else to do." He held onto his wrist. "I guess having you with me inspires me."

Hansol didn't know how to reply. "What do you mean inspire...?"

"Our song about admiration and having someone you can't.." Jihoon said. It was a straightforward answer, almost like a confession. "I wrote my lyrics thinking about you." 

Hansol chuckled and blushed."What a coincidence." He replied, grabbing Jihoon's soft hands. "I wrote my lyrics thinking about you, too."

  
They stared at each other for a while. Jihoon licked his lips and felt his heart speed up. He looked at the ground, unable to speak. Hansol touched his cheek, lifting his chin up so they could make eye contact. "I have a crush on you, hyung." He said. "Is that okay?" 

That's the first time Jihoon heard those words. He wasn't able to reply, as Hansol leaned down and kissed his lips. It was soft kiss, gentle and slow. The moment Hansol tried to break it, Jihoon grabbed him by the end of his shirt, pulling him close. They stumbled, but Hansol's grip was tight. It was hard kissing a male shorter than him, but Hansol made it work. Jihoon stood on his toes, ravishing this brief moment. "It's fine, Hansol.." he smiled. "I like you, too." He buried his head in the younger male's chest, hiding his large smile. 

They didn't want to let go of each other. A sweet silence filled the air. Jihoon wanted to kiss him again, so Hansol did the honors. They practiced the song all night, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"Something's off," Seungcheol said to his friends in the large audience as he watched the two males perform. "Don't you think they're a little too... involved?"

Staring at each other with wide eyes and with a genuine smile as they sung and rapped the lyrics that fit the other perfectly- of course they were involved. Joshua, who sat next to Seungcheol, smirked to himself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> joshua recorded the guitar which is why he's so amused by their performance, he knew something was between them.


End file.
